


Acrobat

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acrobatics, Combat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was a natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acrobat

Clint was a natural acrobat.  
Even before he joined the circus.  
He was always jumping around.  
Or climbing trees to avoid his father.  
Joining the circus,  
He learned more complex acrobatics.  
Clint's body was supple.  
Quickly learning everything.  
After joining SHIELD,  
He combined his acrobatics in his hand to hand combat.  
It made him a lethal fighter.


End file.
